


The Goat Games: Attack of the Feral Goats

by tenintheafternoon



Series: The Goat Games [1]
Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: this is great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenintheafternoon/pseuds/tenintheafternoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Nisskat and her friends in this wonderful adventure, which includes feral goats, tumblr dashboards and foliage disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Nisskat was sat in her house one day, contemplating life when suddenly a feral goat the size of her face came and trampled her violently. She was very clever and the national wrestling champion, but the goat was too big so it overpowered her.

She nearly died. Fortunately she didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

After the feral goat had run away Nisskat decided to visit her best friend, Lega. But when she got to his house she found that he’d been trampled on violently by feral goats too.

“Oh my God!” said Nisskat. “You’ve been trampled on violently by a feral goat too?”

“Yes,” groaned Lega, “I’ve been trampled on violently by feral goats too!”

“Oh no.” said Nisskat sadly. “What are we going to do?”

Lega grinned at her. “We’re going to run away into the woods!”

“We wouldn’t make it five miles,” Nisskat scoffed disdainfully.

“But we need to escape from the feral goats.” Lega insisted.

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the wild Lega and Nisskat lived in a cave. They ate some berries – but no poisonous ones because Nisskat was great at knowing when berries were poisoned.

“I found some berries!” exclaimed Lega. “Do you want some, Nisskat?”

“Yes please!” said Nisskat happily. She skipped over to Lega. But just then a giant fox prowled out of a bush, where they kept the cheese and ate the berries.

The fox died.

“Oh no! Those were poisonous berries, Lega!” Nisskat squealed like a banshee on crack.


End file.
